Conrad Frey
Conrad is the current Lord of the Crossing and head of House Frey. He has served as head of his house for the past 33 years after his father's death around the time of the end of The War of Unification.__TOC__ Appearance Conrad is a man that appears older than his actual age. His hair is completely grey from years of stress as the head of House Frey, and the wrinkles forming on his face do not help hide this. Still, he maintains the air of grace with his dress and mannerisms, coming off as a friendly fellow with a smile. The most striking part of his appearance, however, is the fact that he is always seen sitting, usually in a wheeled palanquin. While he tries to stand for important events and to show that he is not weak, but standing causes him great pain and it isn't too long before he is forced to sit to recuperate. History Upbringing Conrad was born the oldest son of Lord Forrest Frey barely a year after his marriage to Beatrice Manderly following the War of the Wicked. He was followed shortly by his brother Alliser. While the boys enjoyed all the luxuries as the son of a major noble house, that did not mean their lives were easy. The Lord of the Crossing put his sons through intense training, ensuring they were well educated and well equipped for the "cruel realities" of the world they were born into. While Conrad was able to make it through this training and keep a positive look on things, his brother was not so lucky. Many would refer to the boy as seeming 'off', acting with little regard for those around him and himself, indulging himself in pleasures and whatever else brought him satisfaction at the time. As war loomed in Essos and the queen left to fight in a far off land, the boy's were finally given reprieve as their father Forrest's attention was drawn elsewhere. With their 'training' lessened, the boys were finally free to act on their own. While Alliser used this indulge himself, Conrad used it to take a much needed break from life in the castle. The Young Lord Frey Despite the training he endured at the hand of his father, Conrad managed to hold onto the good in his heart. Where his father saw commonfolk as little more than pawns in a grand game, Conrad say them as fellow people. He cared about their needs and wants, and did all he could to ensure they remained happy. And in return, the commonfolk grew to respect the young lord. It was as a result of these interaction that he would meet his first love: Ashlyn. To the average noble, Ashlyn was nothing significant; her looks were fair, but nothing to write songs about. And her father being a baker, no man of Conrad's station would ever pay her more than a passing glance. But to Conrad, she was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. To him, her smile was brighter than the sun, and warmer than a dragon's breath. Every moment he spent with her was a blessing, and the young lord soon found himself in love. However, as the war reaching somewhat of a lull, Forrest's attentions were once again brought home. And when his eyes and ears fell upon what Conrad was up to, it sent him into a rage. One day, as Conrad went to see the woman he loved, he instead found her father's shop abandoned, and Ashlyn and her family nowhere to be seen. Instead, his father stood inside the shop. He informed his son of his disappointment in his actions, and informed him that, when the time came, he would be leaving the twins to his brother, whom he informed him had taken his lessons to heart. He also informed Conrad that if he wanted his unborn son to live, he would have to obey his orders to a T. Cornered and heartbroken, Conrad had no choice but to accept. Death of a Father and The Brother's Feud As the war drew to its close, Conrad had become almost a shell of his former self. His father taunted him daily, taunting him with the location of his unborn child, with the fact that he would amount to nothing, that he should just take the black or his own life and make it easier for everyone. He briefly considered this, but the hope that he would see his beloved face and that of his child's kept him going. It seemed fate was on the side of Lord Conrad, however, as one day he received a letter from his father's spies overseas. The letter was short, but it's message was clear: the war was over, and the queen was dead. Upon delivering this to his father, it seemed to change the composure of Lord Frey. And, as Conrad left his father to his dinner, the Lord of House Frey choked on his dinner, with no one discovering this until his wife went to retire for the evening hours later. This sudden death left a huge power gap in the house, and Conrad lept at the opportunity to reclaim his house from the viscous ways of his father. And, luckily for him, he found that several of his father's men felt the same way. As if overnight, all records of Forrest naming Alliser heir disappeared, and every man whom was close to the late lord Frey swore to all the gods old and new that Conrad had never been replaced as heir. Everyone was seemed content with this choice save for one; Alliser. He confronted his brother, using every swear and curse in the common tongue to describe Conrad. He demanded he leave and return to his commonfolk whore, and let Alliser rule House Frey as the rightful heir. However, Conrad's good heart and shrewd cunning paid off, as the rest of the court turned against Alliser. Left with only the choice to surrender to his brother, Alliser left, cursing his brother as he departed for Essos, swearing never to return until he could take his rightful place. A Fair and Just Rule Despite the initial hiccups, Conrad soon found he had a knack for ruling. His caring heart and kindness made it easy to connect with the smallfolk, who in turn helped House Frey prosper. Despite his distaste for his father's methods, he soon found that the were necessary in the world of politics. He soon found himself in possession of his Father's spy networks, and as much as he disliked the methods, he found them nonetheless valuable as an asset. His first bit of business was to hunt down his love and child. While his father's network was able to locate them, what he found broke his heart. Ashlyn had died giving birth, leaving behind a son, Forrest. Conrad took the young boy in, the last reminder of the woman he loved. To further make matters worse, his father had also negotiated a marriage between his sister and the heir of House Tyrell, so he was once again forced to say goodbye to another sibling. He initially resigned himself to his misery, his mother soon snapped him back to his senses when she went and negotiated a marriage to Emeline Moonton. She managed to match his wit and cunning, and soon he found himself falling in love all over again. He had 3 kids with her, a set of twins Oliver and Sarra, and another son Gerard. His spirits restored, he set out to raise the standing of his house and consolidate his power. He negotiated a marriage between his daughter Sarra and house Blackwood, which helped strengthen their holding in the Riverlands. His brother married into house Erenford, but his wife died giving birth to his only son Walder. As the year progressed, House Frey prospered under Conrad's rule. The trust from the commonfolk that had waned during his father's rule was strengthened, and his influence spread to the surrounding houses of the Riverlands. Everything was looking up for House Frey, at least until two events happen in quick succession that threatened to tear House Frey down: his brother Alliser returned, and soon after the realm collapsed into war. Durran's Defiance When war broke out for the first time in nearly 50 years, Conrad was at an impasse. While his Lord Paramount and liege Baelor Bittersteel declared for the king, the lords around him declared for Aemond Blackfyre. No matter which side he picked, his lands would lay in the path of his enemies. And with the Twins standing as one of the most crucial locations of the war, House Frey was put in a troublesome position. It was because of this that Conrad found himself unable to pick a side, much to the dismay of the rest of his remaining family. His wife abd suster urged him to side with their houses on the side of Bittersteel, while his son Oliver begged him to help the Blackwoods, the family whom Sarra had married into. However, Conrad's concern fell elsewhere. Despite his desire to not walk the path of his father, truth in what he told him about picking a side. Determined to put the survival of his house highest, he decided to declare his neutrality in this matter, though not without raising his forces to ensure the safety of his people. Battle at Fairmarket Following the battle, Conrad was surprised to hear that nearly all the lords of the Riverlands declared for Aemond. With the threat of being in the direct line of fighting falling, as well as pressure from House Vance shifting the other way, Conrad once again began to consider picking a side. This was further amplified by the arrival of his daughter and his son-in-law Brynden Blackwood paying him a visit to try and force him to pick a side. A Choice is Made Conrad was surprised by his daughters return, but is was a welcome one. While he hoped this would be an opportunity to spend some personal time together, the pair had their hearts set on their task at hand. They tirelessly vyed for his support to the cause of Aemond, against the wavering forces of Bittersteel and the king. As much as Conrad desired to remain out of the war, he had been backed into a corner, and had no choice but to make his declaration. So, he made the choice he should have made at the start, and declared for Aemond. However, he wouldn't let his daughter leave without spending any time as a family. So, he had them stay for the next week to celebrate the coming fall of House Bittersteel at their hands. After that week, however, Brynden fell ill and was forced to remain for yet another week at the Twins. And just as he was about to leave, the forces of the Starks arrived on the West side of the Twins just as the forces of House Arryn arrived on the East. It seemed that, despite Conrad's best efforts, war had come to his home. The Battle of the Bridge What followed was one of the most brutal and ferocious battles of the entire war. Each side fighting day and night in an attempt to take control of the bridge, dying the stone and water a deep red with blood as countless men fall and die, only to be replaced by another, who falls soon after. While Lord Frey tried to end to fighting using every possible trick and tactic, his attempts are in vain. It was during one of these attempts that a group of soldiers made their way back through the tunnels, finding the lord Frey, along with his sons Forrest and Oliver, his brother Arthur and his son Walder. Although they fought valiantly, Conrad was stabbed in the lower back by a dagger as one of the assailants leapt from a passage behind the group. His two sons carried him away to safety while his brother and nephew fought to give them time to retreat, but ended up falling to their enemies' blades as Conrad lost consciousness. This injury brought Conrad to the brink of death, and his maester worked many hours straight to save his life. It was during this time that his two sons, Forrest and Oliver, driven to a fury by their father's injuries, used a series of tunnels and passages to surprise the Vale forces on their flank. This temporary distraction allowed the Northern forces to sally forth and finally drive the Valemen out as Lord Bolton felled Lord Belmore. The fighting finally driven from their home, the two Frey sons split their forces into three contingents. The first, consisting of around a third of the total Frey army, was to go with Forrest and Alliser along with the Stark army to pursue the fleeing Arryn forces. The second, a much smaller contingent of around 100 soldiers, went with Oliver along with Brynden Blackwood to ensure his safety on his return journey. The rest remained at the Twins to ensure their safety. The Battle of the Green Fork The Battle of the Green Fork was a disaster for the forces of House Frey, with Forrest and Alliser loosing almost half of their men and barely escaping with their own lives as the Stark forces retreated. As the forces returned to the twins, Conrad was forced to relieve his bastard son of command of the forces remaining. Although Lord Conrad would never be able to walk for farther than across a room before succumbing to the pain, he would personally lead to forces of House Frey from horseback for the remainder of the war. Battle of Hag's Mire Unlike his bastard brother, Oliver Frey had far greater luck on his side. He rode to Seaguard with his contingent of Frey soldiers alongside Yoren Blackwood to face the Greyjoy's alongside Aurion and Aemond. Oliver fought heroically alongside the rebel forces, bravely leading his men against the Ironborn soldier. Victorious, Oliver turned his forced back to the Twins to regroup with his father. Upon his sons arrival, Conrad relieved his son of his command despite his protests. Although he trusted his son's judgement, he was far too young to be leading to full forces of his house. Dismayed and angry over this, his son was only quelled by his father's appointment of him as his field commander. It wasn't long before they began their march south to meet up with the Blackfyre forces heading to face the king. The Battle of Harrenhal The banners of House Frey flew amoung the others before the walls of Harrenhall, and while Conrad himself was only capable of watching from a distance atop[ his horse, he watched as the forced of Aemond crushed those of Bittersteel and Maelys. He kept a close eye on his son, whom rode at the head of the Frey forces as they clashed with the crown's. As the forces of the crown began to throw down their arms or flee to the walls of Harrenhal, Conrad turned to head back to camp when his son approached, carrying with him a bundle. Throwing off the cloth, he revealed non other than the sword Blackfyre, the sword of the king and the symbol of their rule. Oliver explained what had happened; how the Blackfyre's had dueled and fought with splendor and grace, and how Aemond had defeated Maelys only to be stabbed in the side as he hesitated on the final blow. He further told how, when the king fled and the army's attention was drawn elsewhere, everyone had forgotten about the sword laying there on the ground. So, seeing the opportunity, Oliver took the sword for his father. While he briefly considered keeping it for himself, Lord Conrad realized that the blade has a much better use. Aftermath As the forces consolidated around Harenhal as Aemond recovered, Conrad, along with Forrest and Oliver, rode hard and fast to King's Landing, their prize securely hidden. Arriving at the city, Conrad watched as his son Oliver personally placed the sword in the hands of Lord Durran Baratheon. Now possessing the sword that carried the namesake of House Blackfyre, Lord Durran was able to sit the young Daemon Blackfyre on the throne. While Lord Frey had hoped to use this opportunity to take the seat as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, he could not foresee the betrayal of Rhaegar Rivers to his family, as well as the following legitimization and becoming the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. While this turn of events displeased the lord Frey, he knew that his fight for the Riverlands was far from over. The years after the war Following the war, House Frey mourned the loss of two of their own as they rebuilt their home, which had been deeply scarred by the fighting it endured. While Conrad rebuilt, his brother left with his family, returning to the free cities to Amecia's home, deciding life would be easier far from the politics of Westeros. House Frey found itself in an odd position after the war. House Bittersteel had been greatly weakened, and it would only take one good push to finally get them out of the Riverlands. This, however, left the issue of the Tully's, whom had managed to gain much standing due to their early support of Aemond. And thus Conrad was forced back to the tricks his father had taught him. Luckily for him, his men were loyal, and fingers pointed towards House Frey, they would be brushed away to other targets. A Brother's Murder It was following the Duel of the Dragons, however, that House Frey would loose yet more of its members. It all started with a surprise visit from Alliser and his family, whom had traveled from Lys as the war closed in order to celebrate the victory the Iron Throne had won. Conrad was surprised by this, given his brother's attitude in the past, but he put aside his feelings for the sake of family. This proved to be a grave mistake. The first sign of trouble came when upon the second night, when Alliser got a little too drunk and exchanged some words about Oliver and Forrest. While Oliver manages to keep face, the bastard could not hold back his rage and lept at his uncle. The ensuing brawl say the destruction of several pieces of furniture and bottle of wine, and by the end Forrest was knocked out after Guy lept in to help his father. More words were exchanged before Conrad, who had been quiet up to this point, dismissed everyone to their chambers. The next morning, Alliser and his son Guy left for a hunt, informing Conrad that they would meet with them later when they returned. However, while they travel led to the forests for their hunt, they were beset by bandits who murdered the lord and his son. Although Conrad tried his best to discover who had committed this act, his attempts were in vain as the killers disappeared. Alliser's wife, Amecia, could not handle the loss of her husband and sons, and soon after took essence of nightshade to save her from her grief. This left Conrad with Alliser's two remaining children, Hugh and Jaena. While his daughter seemed to cope rather well, the loss of his father, mother and brother drove Hugh to seek revenge. Conrad did his best to provide a home and a family to the two, but he could not replace their lost father. A Son's Marriage and Growing Discontent For the next several years, there was a growing sense of discontent in House Frey. Olliver, the heir of the house, had yet to be married. And despite several prospects, Conrad had turned them down in hopes of using his son for a better purpose. This drove a wedge between the two, further growing the divide between the father and son. This gap grew further when Gerard, Conrad's second son, whom had remained in King's Landing to push their interests, asked his father to marry Jaenna Staedmon, a sworn guard of House Baratheon. Seeing the potential in such a marriage, he accepted and allowed Gerard to marry. This infuriated Olliver, whom lashed out at his father for letting his brother marry for love while he was forced to wait for politics to play out. Although Conrad did not fully agree with forcing his son to do so, he nonetheless knew the importance of such, and thus remained staunch in his ways. Recent Events After announcing a tournament in celebration of Daemon's coronation, Conrad Frey set out for King's Landing with his house in tow. Although he personally could not participate in the tournament, he saw the opportunity to use this event to advance his standing as well as potentially securing a marriage for his son. Timeline of Events * 228 AC- Born * 229 AC- brother Alliser is born * 232 AC- sister Roslin is born * 239 AC- brother Arthus is born * 245 AC- Conrad meets Ashlyn * 246 AC- Forrest discover's Conrad's relationship, strips him of inheritance * 247 AC- Forrest Frey dies, Conrad becomes head of House Frey, Alliser leaves for Essos, Forrest Rivers is born * 249 AC- Marries Emeline Moonton * 254 AC- Oliver and Sarra Frey are born * 255 AC- His brother Arthur marries Janice Erenford * 256 AC- Janice dies giving birth to Walder Frey * 258 AC- Gerard Frey is born * 269 AC- Alliser returns from Essos with his family * 270 AC- Durran's Defiance begins, Conrad is injured during the Battle of the Bridge, Arthus and Walder Frey perish during the fighting, Oliver Frey recovers Blackfyre and they deliver it to Durran Baratheon * 276 AC- Duel of the Dragons, Alliser and Guy Frey are killed by bandits, Amecia Frey commits suicide * 278 AC- Gerard Frey is married to Joanna Staedmon Family and Household Family Tree Family * Emeline Frey nee Moonton (wife), b. 234 AC, Gift: Clever ** Oliver Frey (son), b. 254 AC, Gift: Leadership ** Sara Blackwood nee Frey (daughter), b. 254 AC, Gift: Altruist *** Bynden Blackwood, b. 248 AC ** Gerard Frey (son), b. 258 AC, Gift: Duelist *** Joanna Frey nee Staedmon, b 258 AC * Forrest Rivers (bastard son), b. 247, Gift: Martially Adept * Alliser Frey (brother), b. 229 AC d. 276 AC ** Amecia Frey (wife), b. 238 AC, d. 276 AC ** Guy Frey (son), b. 254 AC, d. 276 AC ** Hugh Frey (son), b. 259 AC, Gift: Clever ** Jaena Frey (daughter), b. 264 AC, Gift: Autodidactic * Roslin Tyrell nee Frey (sister), b. 235 AC * Arthur Frey (brother), b 238 AC, d. 270 AC ** Janice Frey nee Erenford (wife), b 239 AC, d. 256 AC ** Walder Frey (son), b. 256 AC, d. 270 AC * Forrest Frey (father), b. 203 AC, d. 247 AC * Melissa Frey nee Mallister (Mother). b. 210 AC, Gift: Bureaucrat Household * Ser Brandy Bax, Castellen of the Twins, Gift: Authoritative * Maester Lucius, Maester of the Twins, Gift: Bureaucrat * Ser Wylman Haigh, Sworn Sword, Gift: Vitality * Ser Harys Nayland, Sworn Sword, Gift: Strong * Ser Jory Charlton, Sworn Sword, Gift: Agility * Ser Leslyn Erenford, Sworn Sword, Gift: Berserker Category:Riverlander Category:House Frey Category:Lord Paramount